Pensando en ti
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Kidou se encuentra con un chico misterioso que le ofrece ayuda para descubrir por qué Fudou le trata así aunque su ayuda será un tanto extraña. Yaoi.


**Nombre:** Pensando en ti

**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Fudou x Kidou

**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser

**Para:** Christine&Riocalu

**(Descarga directa) **"Solo el comienzo" 18/20

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Pensando en ti **

_(Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto)_

Se llevó las manos al rostro, no entendía que rayos le pasaba a ese chico, le dolía la cabeza y el pequeño masaje en la sien no ayudaba, caminando a paso lento por las calles rumbo a su casa, Yuuto Kidou no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en intentar descifrar un poco el por qué de su actitud.

El de rastas sabía con exactitud que sería una molestia el tener que aprender a ver como un compañero de equipo al de ojos verdes, Fudou siempre le había parecido alguien bastante molesto y arrogante pero eran la decisión del entrenador y él no podía hacer nada, lo había aceptado y hasta se había esforzado en "tratarle bien" pero al parecer el otro no estaba interesado, es más, podía decirse que hasta le provocaba, se había acostumbrado pero de un tiempo para acá esa actitud suya le estaba sacando de quicio, no es que quisiera ligarle o salir con él deberás, eso lo tenía en claro Kidou pero ¡Por favor!, esa situación ya era insoportable.

La noche estaba por caer, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y el chico parecía no darse cuenta, buscaba el por qué, su mente proponía posibilidades pero nada concreto, se estaba desesperando cuando miro a su alrededor ¿En dónde diablos estaba? Se le había ido tan rápido el tiempo, suspiro al viento, definitivamente no encontraría una respuesta, al parecer al chico solo le caía mal y por eso le molestaba

―oye―llamó una voz desde un callejón―Kidou ¿Verdad?

― ¿Quién es usted? ―preguntó confundido el de rastas

―digamos que soy un amigo―respondió saliendo de aquel lugar―mi nombre no importa mucho, solo quiero ayudarte―le sonrió

Blanco de ojos grises, tenía casi la misma edad que él de eso estaba seguro aunque era un poco más alto, cabello castaño y corto, le parecía conocido pero quitó de inmediato esa idea e su cabeza, lo único que le faltaba, un delincuente, drogadicto o posible violador sabía su nombre y le estaba haciendo platica, no podía irle peor ese día

―no necesito ayuda, gracias―dijo siguiendo su camino

― ¿Enserio? ―le siguió―alguien me ha dicho por ahí que has estado preocupado últimamente por un compañero tuyo que no te deja en paz ¿Cierto?

―no se dé que me habla―se detuvo―de una vez le digo que no tengo dinero así que si espera venderme drogas está perdiendo su tiempo

― ¿Drogas? ―se quedó pensando inocente―no quiero venderte drogas yo solo quiero ayudarte

― ¿A si? ―lo miró de reojo mientras caminaba más rápido―y ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer para lograrlo?

―parece que te has puesto a pensar demasiado sobre alguien últimamente, yo solo quiero ayudarte a aclarar esas dudas

― ¿Eres familiar suyo o de donde lo conoces?

―lo visité hace tiempo, una situación complicada pero entonces ¿Vas a querer que te ayude o no?

―¿Tú responderás a todas mis preguntas? ―preguntó el de rastas poniéndose frente a él

―no exactamente―se rascó la cabeza

―entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer para sacarme de dudas?

―haré que te des cuenta por ti mismo el por qué de muchas cosas―sonrió―suena extraño pero créeme vas a agradecérmelo después, todos lo hacen

El de goggles sabía que no podía confiar en nadie que saliera de un callejón oscuro y no quisiera decirle su nombre pero sin embargo ahí estaba, caminando como si nada junto aquel chico, fueron unos minutos los que tuvieron que pasar para poder volver a reconocer las calles, la noche había caído ya y el de rastas comenzaba a desesperarse.

―oye ¿Piensas secuestrarme o algo así? Hemos caminado bastante―se quejó

―no te preocupes―sonrió―yo no haría algo como eso pero es que me he perdido pero ya casi llegamos, confía en mí

―como puedo confiar en alguien que se ha perdido caminando unas cuantas calles―habló por lo bajito

―no soy bueno orientándome pero mira―paró en seco―ya hemos llegado

El numero 14 miró a lo lejos, ¡Era Fudou!, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

― ¿Me has traído aquí a espiarlo? ¿Crees que eso solucionara mis problemas?

―no lo estamos espiando―aclaró el castaño―ahora shh, escóndete o podría vernos

―si bueno―habló enojado―y según tú no lo estamos espiando, que bajo he caído

―tranquilízate, ya te dije que te estoy ayudando, anda, ¡Ven!

Y ahí estaba otra vez…siguiendo a Fudou con un desconocido con rumbo a su departamento, aun se preguntaba por qué había dicho si en un principio, sería un lio y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Entraron al edificio, era increíble que el de corte mohicano no se diera cuenta de que le iba siguiendo, pues ¿Qué no estaba poniendo atención o qué? ¿En donde tenía la cabeza?

―te iré lo que vamos a hacer―susurró aquel tipo extraño―tu amigo tiene que subir al ascensor, tu subirás con él y yo te veré adentro

― ¡Él no es mi amigo! ―se quejó―oye, oye, oye…espera ¿Qué dijiste? No lo haré además ¿Cómo es que nos verás adentro ¿Estás loco o que…

―suerte―fue lo último que dijo antes de empujarlo antes de que cerraran las puertas

Akio solo sintió el empujón y subió la mirada, había estado muy entretenido tratando de pasar el ultimo nivel de ese juego en su celular que no se percató de que el de rastas iba a entrar al ascensor.

―Kidou ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó después de reponerse de la impresión, Kidou Yuuto en un barrio como esos era demasiado extraño y más en su edificio― ¿Me estás siguiendo?

―POR SUPUESTO QUE NO―gritó de inmediato

―entonces ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ―sonrió de medio lado―bueno si quieres no contestes, es obvio que has venido a verme a mí

―no te creas demasiado importantes Fudou―habló con el mismo tono que él mientras miraba hacia el frente, ese tipo de verdad que estaba loco, seguro que estaría en combinación con Fudou para hacerle pasar un mal rato, esto no podía pasarle, tenía que mantenerse tranquilo y eso era todo, Fudou bajaría en su piso y el seguiría hacia arriba hasta el siguiente para poder bajar, no era muy difícil.

―y entonces ¿Vas a decirme por qué estás aquí? ―preguntó el de ojos verdes guardando el celular en su bolsillo

―no creo que eso te importe―respondió frio―además se acerca tu numero de piso, no debería importarte entablar una conversación

Se vengaría de esos dos en cuanto pudiera pero por ahora debía salir de ahí o bueno eso pasaba por su mente hasta que el ascensor hizo un ruido extraño y se detuvo de golpe.

―vaya, vaya―habló burlón el numero 8―parece que estaremos aquí un poco de tiempo así que bien puedes contestar mi pregunta ¿No es así?

Si, lo único que le faltaba, quedarse atrapado ahí con Fudou…¿Qué había hecho para merecer ese tipo de castigo?, intentó guardar la compostura, apostaba a que no sería mucho tiempo y darle razones a alguien como él sería algo así como entregarle un arma y decirle de frente que terminara con lo que empezó, bueno quizá no de manera tan dramática.

―anda Kidou, no pensaras quedarte callado hasta que esto funcione ¿Verdad?

―vaya no eres tan tonto como yo pensé―habló algo enojado

Se había fastidiado de tener que estar ahí a su lado, es que…era imposible tenerlo cerca, era un completo martirio, los segundos parecían pasar lento, intentó mirar su reloj pero se había detenido

―Vaya momento para que dejes de funcionar―dijo por lo bajito el de rastas

Un pequeño ruido se escuchó afuera y luego un fuerte movimiento que se llevó a ambos al piso.

― ¿Que clase que cosas están haciendo allá afuera? ―preguntó el de ojos verdes intentando levantarse―espero que nos saquen de aquí rápido, ¿No Kidou?, ¿Kidou?, ¿Kidou estás bien?

Se sentía mareado, miró a su alrededor y no vio nada, intentó buscar a su compañero pero parecía estar solo, todo estaba oscuro y por un momento llegó a asustarse.

―oye amigo ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el chico de hace un rato

― ¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó una vez que pudo verlo― ¿En el hospital?

― ¿En el hospital? ―se rio― ¿De dónde sacas eso?

―entonces ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Por qué está todo oscuro?

―te dije que yo te iba a ver adentro y está oscuro porque la luz está apagada

―no entiendo lo que pasa aquí―retrocedió un par de pasos― ¿En dónde estamos? ¿En dónde?

―tú dijiste que querías solucionar muchas de tus dudas respecto a Fudou así que te ayudaré con ello y por esa misma razón estamos aquí dentro, aquí encontraremos todo lo que quieras saber

― ¿Dentro…de Fudou?

―de su cabeza para ser más exactos―aclaró el otro chico

―tú debes de estar de broma―tartamudeo― ¿Dónde está Fudou? Ustedes 2 se pusieron de acuerdo para jugarme una mala pasada ¿No es así?

―claro que no, ¿No me crees?

―ni una palabra―respondió el de goggles

―de acuerdo, te lo demostrare, no te preocupes―se dio la vuelta y prendió la luz― ¿Ves todas esas puertas? Cada una representa los pensamientos más guardados de tu amigo, ven―tomó su mano―ya lo verás

¿Qué acaba de decirle? Definitivamente estaba loco o quizá muerto después del golpe.

―detrás de ellas se encuentran los recuerdos y pensamientos de tu amigo―dijo a la vez que caminaban al parecer sin rumbo por pasillos llenos de puertas―este es uno de los más especiales para él―se detuvo― ¿Quieres ver que hay ahí dentro?

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Negarse? Pues si ya estaba loco que más daba seguir el juego, era una tarde simple, reconocía el lugar, un campo de fútbol en donde él solía entrenar, pudo verse de lejos, todo parecía como en una película, entrenando como siempre y a lo lejos él…tan solo mirándole, pudo ver sus ojos, parecía alegrarse de lo que veía…no lo entendía

―él te vio aquel día y de inmediato supo que eras una persona especial, no te diste cuenta porque estabas concentrado pero él estuvo ahí más de una hora

― ¿Una hora? ―preguntó sorprendido― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Por qué?, ¿Lo preguntas enserio? ―sonrió― ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que tuvieron que quedarse en la bodega porque llovía muy fuerte?

―claro que lo recuerdo pero… ¿Tú como sabes eso?

―yo sé muchas cosas―siguió caminando, sus pasos eran lentos y se detuvo de golpe frente a una puerta apenas unos metros adelante―Fudou se enfermó de un gran refriado ¿Lo recuerdas?

La noche estaba por caer y por culpa de Fudou se habían tardado más de lo debido acomodando los balones, la lluvia caía con fuerza, en unos días sería el partido y enfermarse sería un verdadero problema, las horas pasaban y con ellas llegaba el frio, el de rastas ya dormía pero podía notarse a simple vista que temblaba, el de ojos verdes se quitó la chamarra y la puso sobre él para aminorar el frio, se quedó sentado a su lado por un momento mientras con cuidado le acariciaba la mejilla.

―no durmió en toda la noche vigilando que estuvieras bien―dijo antes de cerrar la puerta―le preocupabas demasiado como para por su culpa tuvieras un simple resfriado

―me despertó para irnos, ya era de mañana y el tenía su chamarra puesta pero cuando me dio la mano para levantarme estaba bastante frio―continuó Kidou

―parece que ya lo vas entendiendo, ¿Sabes? Tu amigo tiene un secreto muy especial, un recuerdo que guarda desde hace unos meses, nunca lo ha contado y no piensa hacerlo pero es algo que siempre lo hace ponerse de buen humor sin importar que tan mal sea la situación

― ¿Podemos verla?

―tan solo si estás seguro, cuando lo veas ya no habrá marcha atrás

La puerta se abría lentamente y al instante reconoció aquella escena, Kidou estaba enojado porque no quería pasar la noche como su compañero de cuarto, Fudou ofreció cambiar de cuarto pero el entrenador lo impidió así que ahí estaba, recostado en la cama intentando leer un libro, la mirada del de ojos verdes le observaba de repente, algunos compañeros tenían una fiesta clandestina en el cuarto del capitán así que sin saber por qué intentó convencerlo de ir, Yuuto no tuvo más remedio que aceptar pero no contaba con que en dicha fiesta habría alcohol, tuvo que ayudarlo a subir nuevamente a la habitación unas horas después.

―no recuerdo eso―interrumpió el de rastas

―es normal―se cruzó de brazos―estabas más que borracho pero Fudou lo recuerda

Los brazos de Fudou le tomaban por la cintura para evitar que se cayera, preparaba de la manera más rápida que podía la cama pero antes de que este pudiera terminar un mal paso casi termina por derribarlos a los dos, el mohicano lo detuvo como pudo acercándolo más a él, fue sin querer y en un instante, sus labios tocaron despacio los suyos, un breve contacto que le dejó sin habla, el de rastas se acercó nuevamente y sin más lo besó, el de ojos verdes no se la creía, era demasiado bueno como para que estuviera pasando…claro, sin contar que estaba borracho, lo recostó suavemente en la cama para que descansara, un suspiro salió de su boca a la vez que se alejaba a su cama, no podía evitar el sonreír, aunque no hubiera sido de la manera correcta se había cumplido uno de sus más grandes anelos.

―no puedo creer que Fudou hiciera todas esas cosas por mí―dijo después de tocarse un poco los labios―no me imaginaba que yo le preocupara tanto

―pues es la verdad, ven, sígueme―comenzó a caminar―hay una última cosa que quiero mostrarte

El eco de los pasos se hacía cada vez más obvio, Kidou miraba la enorme cantidad de puertas a su alrededor, cada una de un color diferente pero a la cual se dirigían parecía estar hasta el fondo, esta vez no era como en una película, un simple cuarto blanco les esperaba dejándolo entrar

― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó impaciente el de ojos rojos

― ¿Te imaginas que pasa por la cabeza de Fudou cada vez que te ve? ¿Cuántas veces es que piensa en ti y que es lo que piensa?, todas esas cosas pasan por este lugar, como fantasías impresas en una cinta de vídeo, lo que le gustaría que pasara pero nunca se atreve a hacer

― ¿Vamos a ver alguna?

―claro pero cual ya dependerá de tu suerte, cada cuadro de esta habitación es una así que tendrás que elegirla, solo tendrás una oportunidad así que elige bien

Un día cualquiera después del entrenamiento, todos se marchaban a casa y como siempre Fudou era el último en irse, se sorprendió al ver que todo parecía un sueño, probablemente lo era y estaba vez él participaba, Akio se acercaba despacio después de tomar sus cosas para brindarle una sonrisa, esa cálida sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo, se sentía bien estando tan cerca de él, sintió como sus manos le rodeaban la cintura y poco a poco el calor de su aliento se juntaba con el suyo, podía sentirlo, casi como si fuera real, un te quiero al oído que retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que no podía impedirse corresponder aquellas palabras, todo parecía tan lindo, nunca imaginó que alguien como él pudiera imaginarse algo tan simple y así desearlo

Pero entonces ¿Qué sentía por él? Nunca se lo había preguntado de una manera tan sería, ¿Le gustaba? Quizá, bien, ¿Para qué mentir? Era un hecho que le gustaba pero siempre pensó que eso era tan solo una tontería, que jamás sería correspondido o si lo era saldría herido, ¿Por qué se portaba así cuando estaba con él? Se esmeraba en hacerle enojar o sentir mal pero todo eso lo hacía para llamar su atención, atención que sin saberlo ya tenía, sin quererlo poco a poco ese sentimiento fue llegando, el no podérselo sacar de la cabeza era algo recurrente pero su actitud ante todo le molestaba y no le hacía darse cuenta por completo…darse cuenta de que sin saberlo él también lo quería.

―Kidou, Kidou, reacciona Kidou―logró escuchar poco a poco mientras aquella luz blanca se desvanecía permitiéndole verlo

― ¿Qué pasó? ―apenas pudo preguntar al abrir por completo los ojos

―eso es lo que yo quiero saber―lo ayudó a levantarse―te has desmayado, pensé que te morías

―entonces ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? ―se sobó la cabeza

―un poco, ¿Qué tal si me echan la culpa de tu muerte?, soy muy joven y guapo como para ir a la cárcel―respondió divertido― ¿Seguro que estás bien?

―estoy algo confundido, ¿Cuánto hemos estado aquí dentro?

―no lo sé, algunos minutos ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―curiosidad―sonrió―tan solo quería saber, me da un poco de miedo estar encerrado, por cierto…yo quería preguntarte si...aquella vez que tuvimos que dormir en la bodega…gracias por lo que hiciste

― ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué lo…? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ―preguntó algo exaltado

―entonces ¿Es verdad? ―dijo algo sorprendido por su respuesta

―no te creas tan importante―volteó la mirada―simplemente lo hice y ya, no tienes que agradecer

Sin saber realmente por qué tan solo se acercó, sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, el de ojos verdes estaba más que paralizado, aquel abrazo que le costó corresponder le había tomado por sorpresa.

―yo también te quiero―fueron las palabras que a Kidou no le costó trabajo pronunciar en su oído ante una tardía sonrisa

Un beso que hacía desaparecer los nervios poco a poco, una mirada cómplice después de cada encuentro de labios hasta que el sonido del ascensor los hizo separarse.

―te llevaré a tu casa ¿Está bien?

De camino a casa por las apuradas calles, ninguno decía nada, tan solo la compañía del otro les bastaba, el de rastas levantó la mirada para toparse con una gran sorpresa, era ese extraño tipo de nuevo caminando como si nada con rumbo hacia ellos, el saludo se limitó a tocar su hombro por un momento para seguir su camino después de brindarle una sonrisa a ambos.

― ¿Quién era? ―preguntó volteando hacia atrás el mohicano

―un amigo―respondió a la vez que lo tomaba de la mano―un buen amigo

No entendía que había pasado pero ¿Ya que importaba? Por fin había entendido que era lo que de verdad quería y ahora solo eso le bastaba.


End file.
